The Real Heir to the Throne
by ROXY1830
Summary: Ozai and Ursa had 3 kids Zeah is Zuko's twin and the real heir to the Fire Nation. She joins the Avatar to end the war and get the throne out of Azula's hands. Happens in the episode Bitter Work. AU-ish changed some ages
1. Background

**Me: Hello and welcome to 'Zeah the Real Heir to the Throne'. In this story Zeah is Zuko and Azula's older sister, though everyone thinks Zuko is the real heir he isn't. **

**Zeah: That's right the throne is mine.**

**Zuko: What why would they lie to me?!**

**Azula: Dum-Dum did you **_**really **_**think you were the heir?**

**Zuko: Maybe….**

**Me: Anyway… Zeah is the perfect combo of her family, kind like Ursa, calculating and a firebending prodigy like Azula, wise like Iroh, and something like Zuko not really sure… Anyway Zeah has some secrets don't you? Well you will find out so read on. Oh yeah almost forgot I DON'T OWN ATLA. Wish I did. **

**Chapter 1 Background.**

Ursa was hiding a secret from Ozai, she was an air bender. When Zeah and Zuko were 5 Ursa found out Zeah was too, but Zeah could also fire bend. She was a prodigy and quickly mastered air in secret and fire non-secretly, she even had a staff. Ursa told her to keep the secret that she should never air bend in public because it was a lost form.

That fateful night when Ursa left she gave her daughter the directions on how to make a staff, and a secret that her great-grandfather was Avatar Roku.

Now years later Zeah wants to join the Avatar, end this stupid war and find her mother. Airbending was not the only secret she kept. Zeah could change the color of her firebending. Orange, blue, green, purple, and white, she was truly one with Agni. Iroh told her the secret of the dragons, her firebending was pure and from the heart not anger. Her skills surpassed Azula by ten-fold. Though Azula was still Ozai's favorite, Zeah held the second spot.

Zeah spent weeks gathering supplies, money from the different nations, sleeping bag, bed roll and a tent. Clothes of each nations color so she could blend in where ever they were to go. The final thing she grabbed before setting out on her glider was her picture of Ursa and herself.

Standing on her balcony in the middle of the night Zeah thought "Here goes nothing". She hopped her intelligence on where they were was good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey its chapter 2! In this one the gaang learns about Zeah's past.**

**Zeah: This might not go so well….**

**Aang: Why not?**

**Me: You'll find out be patient. Aang if you would?**

**Aang: Sure! Roxy doesn't own ATLA.**

**Chapter 2 Meet and Greet**

"I can't believe it today I learn Earth bending!" Aang said excitedly.

"Good morning earth bending stu- wait guys we have company" Toph said while earth bending the person closer.

"Ahhhh! Hey! Ooof" the mysterious person yelled.

"What? Who's there?" Sokka asked sleepily.

"Uhhh… Me?" said the person walking forward.

"Hey Twinlke Toes this girl walks just like you, a very light step." Toph said confused on how she could do that.

"Only air benders have really light steps. Are you an air bender?" Aang asked really excited.

"Uhhh I guess I am but I can bend more than just air…" she said.

"What do you mean 'more than just air'?" Toph questioned.

"More importantly can you prove that you can air bend." Katara declared.

"Uh, sure here" she said and blew the gang back.

"You really are an air bender!" Aang said even more excited.

"So what else can you bend?" Toph rephrased.

"Fire" she whispered.

"Fire Nation I knew it!" Sokka screeched.

"NO I'm not WITH the Fire Nation, I left because I want the war to end. I swear on Avatar Roku, he was my great-grandfather that I am not with Zuko or Azula." She said.

"Okay so what is your name?" Katara asked trying to be polite.

"I'm Zeah." She said.

"Oh nice to meet you, I'm Katara that's Sokka, Toph, and Aang." Katara introduced.

"So Zeah, tell us how did you end up being an air bender?" Aang asked.

"Well my great-grandfather was Avatar Roku, his son was an air bender, then my mom was an air bender, and I am too." Zeah explained.

"That's a cool necklace. Did you make it?" Katara asked.

"Thanks my mom helped me make it before she disappeared. The carving is a combination of the symbols for fire and air bending." Zeah said.

"How did she disappear?" Sokka asked.

"She left in the middle of the night so many years ago, said goodbye, wasn't there in the morning and hasn't been there since." Zeah said sadly.

"Oh sorry, we lost our mother when we were little too." Sokka said remorsefully.

"Do you know why she left?" Toph asked.

"Yes, she did it to save my brother's life, my grandfather told my father to kill him as punishment." Zeah explained.

"Wow, your father sounds as bad as the Fire Lord." Sokka joked.

"That is because my father is the Fire Lord. Now before you accuse me of being with Zuko or Azula just listen. I left to save the world from Ozai it disgusts me to call him father because he only loved me cause I'm a fire bending prodigy, I'm a tool to him not his daughter. I left also to teach you fire bending when you're ready. My family is messed up, but I'm not I want the Avatar to end the war so everyone can live in peace again. Ozai thinks that I'm undercover in Ba Sing Se so we can take it down but the king and I have an understanding we are good friends and he is helping me fool my 'family and nation'. For so long my siblings have been confused between right and wrong they think Ozai is the right choice but he is just a bastard, an evil and sick bastard. So if I'm not welcome anymore because of my family then I'll leave and move on to Ba Sing Se I won't alert the Fire Nation of your location." Zeah said.

"No if the Earth Kingdom trusts you then I do too." Aang said.

"Me too." Katara added.

"She wasn't lying so you're good with me." Toph piped in.

"Fine I trust you too." Sokka said.

"Welcome to the family!" Aang said excitedly.

"Thanks you don't know how much it means to me that you not only accept me but I'm in a family again, haven't been in one since my mom left. She was only banished so I hope we maybe come across her somewhere." Zeah said while blinking back tears.

"Well so you guys later I'm going hunting." Sokka's retreating figure said.

"Aang you and I have so earth bending to get to so see ya guys later." Toph said pulling Aang away.

"So…. which of the water tribes are you and Sokka from?" Zeah asked.

"We are from the Southern Water Tribe, we actually found Aang inside of an iceberg there." Katara explained.

"Wow how did you find him in an iceberg?" Zeah asked.

"I was yelling at Sokka and accidently water bending at the same and this big glacier cracked and Aang's iceberg popped up and we got him out." Katara finished.

"Whoa. So what kind of encounters have you had with my siblings?" Zeah asked.

"Well your brother manhandled my grandmother, chased us around the world, knocked me out took Aang and tied me to a tree! Your sister and her crew fought us in Omashu, and chased us into exhaustion!" Katara said bitterly.

"Oh sorry when my siblings get focused on something they don't give up." Zeah said in an apologetic tone.

"Why is Zuko so obsessed with capturing Aang?" Katara asked.

"Zuko spoke out in a war meeting and had to fight in an Agni Kai, he thought it was against the general he spoke out against, but it was Ozai's court he spoke out in so he had to fight Ozai. Zuko refused to fight and begged for forgiveness, Ozai banished him and said the only way to regain his honor was to capture the Avatar." Zeah said sadly.

"Oh wow that explains a lot. What about Azula?" Katara asked.

"She is more confused than Zuko, she heard our mom ask Ozai why she was acting like a monster and hated my mom. She felt like mom never loved her, because she only got scolded, Ozai gave her the praise she wanted and mistook it for love. Now she is Ozai's puppet, the perfect princess. Azula was Ozai's favorite and Zuko was our mom's, I was the only one truly loved and 'loved' by both." Zeah explained just as sadly.

"Wow your life was hard." Katara commented.

"No my siblings' lives were hard mine was easy." Zeah corrected.

"No you decided to leave everything and come to help Aang take down the Fire Lord. That isn't an easy choice." Katara interjected.


End file.
